


A hit in the head

by thousand_miles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousand_miles/pseuds/thousand_miles
Summary: A basketball game, a kiss cam, a hit on the head and some snuggling.





	A hit in the head

**Author's Note:**

> My addition to the spring fic-a-thon bed sharing fic. Some silliness with to get Olivia and Rafael in bed together. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you thebarsondaily for organizing this spring fic-a-thon.

“Tell me again why I’m here?” Rafael grumbled, following Olivia to their seats.  
   
“Because you’re part of the team and I asked you to.” She glanced over her shoulder, smiling at him. “It’ll be fun.”  
   
He attempted to glare at her, but he failed, mostly because she’d already turned her back to him, her focus on helping Noah navigate through the seats. It had been Fin’s idea to go to a Knicks game with the team. He apparently had gotten his hands on a few tickets. Olivia had agreed easily saying it was a nice outing for the team. She had more or less told him he was going and there was no way he was getting out of it. After all he was part of the team she’d said. He wondered if only Olivia saw him as a part of the team or did the rest too? He didn’t want to be the so called third wheel. He also didn’t want them to feel like they had to include him.  
   
Finding their seats they all sat down, Rafael next to Olivia and Noah on her other side. Fin was next to Noah and Sonny and Amanda took the two seats on Fin’s side. Noah was a bundle of excitement, practically bouncing on his seat. This was the first time he was at a basketball game and he wore his Knicks jersey with pride. When the game started Noah crawled on his uncle Finn’s lap and kept asking him all kinds of questions. It gave Rafael and Olivia a chance to catch up.  
   
“I’m glad you’re here.” Olivia patted his leg.  
   
“You didn’t really give me a chance to say no.” He teased.  
   
“As if I have any influence on your decision making.” She replied easily.  
   
Rafael paused for a moment. “You know you do.” She was one of the few who truly did. Her opinion mattered to him.  
   
“Mommy, can uncle Finn take me to go play basketball some time?” He didn’t wait for his mom’s answer. “Uncle Rafa will you come too?”  
   
“Sure.” He wasn’t the most athletic person but he doubted that mattered to Noah. He liked spending time with Olivia’s son. “Only if your mom joins us too.” He wasn’t sure if she was going to take the bait. He liked the idea of maybe a game of one on one with Olivia. Finn could occupy Noah.

Olivia, never one to shy away from a challenge, countered. “Sure you can handle me?” She held his eyes and noticed the flash of heat in his no matter how fleeting it was. 

He held her eyes as well. “I can take it.” His voice rougher than usual. 

“Mom.” Noah interrupted the staring. “Can we go?”

Slightly startled she turned back to her son. “Yes, we can.” Laughing when her son cheered loudly. She turned her attention back to the game, knowing that if she turned back to Rafael, she’d get side tracked again. They’d been edging towards more than friendship for a while now, but she wasn’t entirely sure what they were. They weren’t spending as much time outside of work as she’d liked. When Rafael accepted invitations to spend time together he hesitantly agreed and the times he did agree weren’t nearly as much as the times she invited him. She wasn’t sure where his hesitance came from. This time, she’d more or less told him to go with them and maybe because it was a team outing it was easier for him to accept. She didn’t know, but she was glad he’d joined them.

The first quarter ended and Olivia left with Noah to go to the bathroom. Amanda and Sonny left to get everybody some drinks. It was Finn and Rafael who stayed behind. 

“When are you finally going to stop pining and make a move?” Fin was as direct as he always was. He’d briefly taken Olivia’s seat. 

“Excuse me?” Rafael tried for surprise though he knew Fin wouldn’t believe him.

“Come on Barba. You’re fooling no one. What’s holding you back?” He nudged the man’s shoulder.

Fear, he thought to himself. Fear of rejection, fear of letting her down, fear of not being enough. Loving Olivia from a distance had become a part of him, had become comfortable, easy and safe. He knew she was open to more than their friendship. She’d been inviting him to spend time with her and Noah more and more lately and he’d refused more than he’d accepted. And fear was the sole reason for it. Ever time he’d refused he’d seen the disappointment in her eyes. He wasn’t sure if he needed some reassurance from her side or if he just had to stop being a coward. 

“Stop being a coward.” Fin answered that question for him. “Have some faith in yourself and in Olivia.”

“That’s easier said than done.”

“What is? Having faith in Olivia?” Fin knew exactly what the problem was and was hoping a little push was what he needed. He saw Rafael shake his head. “Have faith in yourself. If you wait too long though you might miss you chance.” He wanted Olivia to be happy. She deserved happiness and he thought she could find it with Barba. 

Before either of the men could say anything ore Amanda and Sonny joined them again and shortly there after Noah and Olivia were back too. There was still some time before the second quarter would begin. It was Sonny and Amanda who noticed the kiss cam had started. 

“Please let the camera find Olivia and Rafael.” Amanda whispered to Sonny. The whole will they won’t they was getting tiresome at times. They simply needed a push and maybe this could be it. 

“Even if, Rafael doesn’t have the guts.” 

“I don’t know, Sonny. He might.” 

They kept a close eye on the kiss cam and a moment later the kiss cam found Olivia and Rafael. Sonny and Amanda cheered along with Noah and Finn smirked. “You have to kiss Mom!” Noah said. 

Rafael shifted on his seat and glanced at the big screen. He looked at Olivia and was unsure if she wanted him to kiss her. He glanced back at the screen, shook his head and held up his hand. He wished the camera would move on, but it didn’t. The crowd was starting to boo now that they still hadn’t gotten their kiss.

Olivia smirked at Rafael’s uncomfortableness. She suspected he didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable, but all it was, was a kiss. Sure she’d thought about their first kiss and it had never been in such a public setting. 

“You have to kiss mom uncle Rafa.” 

Knowing Rafael wasn’t going to make a move, Olivia knew it was up to her. “Ooh for God’s sake Rafael. It’s just a kiss.” She grabbed his shirt, pulled him close and kiss him. The crowd cheered, she heard Noah cheer and was that Sonny whistling? It was nothing more than a peck of the lips, but it was still something.

“There. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Olivia said when she pulled away. 

Rafael coughed and quickly drank his beer. No it wasn’t that hard yet it wasn’t how he imagined their first kiss. He turned to Olivia, but saw she was talking to Noah. Fin caught his eyes and smirked. Beside him Sonny and Amanda were smiling at him too. He glared at them not that it deterred them. 

It was some time during the fourth quarter when Noah got tired. The excitement of the game and his surroundings catching up with him. He was sitting on his mom’s lap, head against her chest when he suddenly started squirming. 

“Mom.” He more or less whined when she didn’t let go of him. 

“What is it Noah?” She knew he was tired and it had been a long and exciting day. 

He surprised her then. “I wanna sit with uncle Rafa.” Olivia glanced at Rafael who had heard Noah and was just as surprised as her. She let go of her son and watched him crawl from her lap to Rafael’s. He then surprised her again when he snuggled against the man’s chest and put his head against it. 

Though surprised by Noah’s sudden move, he wrapped his arm around the little boy. He shrugged at Olivia and turned back to watch the game. He liked that Noah chose to sit with him. He gently caressed the boy’s hair and settled back into his seat. 

It was a while later when it happened. It was a fluke chance really and she wasn’t sure how it happened. All of a sudden a ball was heading straight towards Noah and Rafael. To protect Noah, Rafael tried to block the ball from hitting the boy. He succeeded but because of it the ball ricocheted off his hand and hit his head hard. He cursed loudly and moaned in pain.

“Rafael.” Olivia was up on her feet, grabbed Noah from the man’s lap and put him on the floor. He was groggy. “Rafael.” She said once more when he didn’t answer. She cupped his jaw, trying to force him to look at her. He was groggy and his eyes unfocused.

“Uncle Rafa.” Noah yelled from next to Olivia. 

Rafael winced at the loud noise. He groaned. He pushed Olivia away and tried to stand up. That was a bad idea though as he immediately swayed on his feet. Olivia grabbed his shoulders, steadied him and gently pushed him back to sit down again. “Easy there, Rafael.” 

The hit hadn’t gone unnoticed and an EMT appeared at their side. She quickly checked Rafael over and determined a trip to the ER was necessary. Under some protest and with Olivia on one side and the EMT on his other side, they helped him outside. A ride with the ambulance wasn’t necessary and so Olivia brought him to the ER. She’d asked Amanda if she could take Noah home and wait for her there. It was later than expected that Olivia returned to her apartment with Rafael. The doctor determined he didn’t have a concussion but found it better that he had someone with him to keep an eye on him. His fingers were quite bruised and they would hurt as would his head. They’d gone by his place to get some close before going to her apartment. They had given Rafael something for the pain which made him a bit sluggish. She opened the door to her apartment and with a hand on the small of his back she guided Rafael inside. She kept a close eye on him. He still was somewhat unstable. 

“Uncle Rafa.” Noah yelled as soon as he spotted the man.

Rafael winced at the sound. He saw Noah run towards him and quickly took a step back. Olivia noticed and intervened. She crouched down and hugged Noah. “Be gentle with uncle Rafa sweet boy.”

“Are you okay, uncle Rafa?” Noah asked softly .

“I will be Noah.” He said softly. Feeling unsteady he slowly made his way to the living room where Amanda greeted him with a soft greeting. He greeted her with a nod and sunk down on the couch groaning softly. 

“How is he?” Amanda asked. She watched how Noah climbed up the couch to sit next to his uncle Rafa.

“Ok. No concussion and no broken fingers. The doctor thought it was best that he had someone to keep an eye on him.” 

Amanda grinned. Maybe Rafael getting hurt was going to be the push both Olivia and Rafael needed.”You take care of him then.” She patted Olivia on the back and left the three alone.

Seeing that Rafael and Noah were settled in the living room Olivia left them alone for a moment. She took Rafael’s bag into her bedroom. She wanted to keep an eye on him. She quickly changed into sweatpants and a hoodie before she joined the two in the living room. 

“How are you doing, Rafael?” She wanted to reach out to him and hold him close. At the hospital, he’d at first told her to wait for him in the waiting room. She knew how stubborn he was and realized he didn’t want her to see his vulnerability. She’d ignored him and stayed with him. Maybe it was the medication or he finally realized she wasn’t going anywhere. Maybe he’d realized he was safe with her, that with her he could be vulnerable. She didn’t know but at some point he started to seek out her comfort. He hadn’t even protested when she’d suggested he’d stay with her and Noah. 

Rafael shrugged. His head hurt, as did his hand and he just wanted to curl up in a ball. Not that that would help. “I’m never going to a basketball game again.” He mumbled.

“Really, uncle Rafa?” Noah looked up at him. “But I want to go with you again.” It was clear that Rafael’s words saddened him.

Olivia stepped in. “Let’s give uncle Rafael some rest. You’ve had a long day mister. Time to go to bed.”

“Can you read me a story, uncle Rafa?”

Rafael started to shake his head but immediately stopped. He grabbed his head and groaned in pain. 

“You get changed, sweetheart.” Olivia watched her son glance at Rafael again before he left. She sat down on the arm of the couch and softly ran her hand through his hair. When he leaned in to her touch she continued running her hand through her hair. 

“That feels nice.” He whispered. 

She continued a moment longer till Noah called for her. “I’ll be right back.” She glanced at Rafael once more to check if he would be okay. When she returned Rafael had slid down the couch, lying sideways on it. She sat down on the edge. “Rafael.” She practically whispered.

He slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and it took him a moment to focus on her. “Liv?” 

“I’m here.” She once more ran het hand through his hair. 

“I don’t feel so good.” 

“I know.” She helped him sit up. “I’m going to get you something light to eat. Then you can take your pain medicine and get some sleep.”

He slumped against the couch, feeling miserable and waiting impatiently for Olivia to return. He was so used to taking care of himself that he’d forgotten how nice it was to have someone who cared. Maybe it was the hit on his head, or maybe he was feeling more vulnerable, he didn’t know, but he felt like ignoring all the reasons he kept Olivia at bay. It was strange the way he craved her comfort, her closeness. It surprised him. Despite that he wasn’t willing to ignore that particular need.He was glad when she returned to the living room.

She smiled at the goofy smile he had on his face when she joined him. She put the glass of water on the table and handed him a plate. He patted the empty space next to him and she sat down. 

“Peanut butter and jelly?” It had been so long since he’d had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and he started to devour it. 

“Easy there.” He was practically swallowing the sandwich whole. 

“It’s good.” He said with his mouth full.

“Not that good. Slow down. I’ll make you another one.” When he did as she asked she patted his leg. She turned on the tv and settled down. He surprised her once more when he immediately slid closer and leaned against her. 

He ate the rest of his sandwich in silence. He wasn’t really paying any attention to what was on the TV. His head was pounding, his hand hurt and all he wanted was to sleep. He gave into that urge. He put his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. It was only going to be a moment. 

It was his soft snore a moment later that alerted her that Rafael had fallen asleep against her. She smiled. She shifted a bit to wrap her arm around him and he immediately snuggled closer against her side. She’d never experienced this side of him before, this more open and vulnerable side. She liked how he sought out her closeness. She would let him sleep, knowing it was what he needed. 

She didn’t really know what woke her up. She listened worrying it might be Noah, but there was no sound. She shifted and the weight against her reminded her that Rafael was still with her. It was best for both of them that they went to bed. She softly called his name. When he didn’t react she tried again, a bit louder this time. It worked. 

“What?” Rafael sat up too fast and immediately grabbed for his head. He groaned out loud in pain. 

“Easy there.” 

“I don’t feel too good.” Rafael’s voice was soft, vulnerable. 

“I know, honey.” She rubbed his back. “Let’s get you to bed.” She helped him get up on his feet and held him by his elbow guiding him to her bedroom. She sat him down on the bed and handed him a pair of sweatpants and a shirt from his bag. “Go change and I’ll get you your medicine.”   
Returning to her bedroom a few minutes later, Olivia couldn’t help but laugh at the image he presented. He had his sweatpants on but his chest was uncovered. He was struggling with getting his shirt over his head. “Need some help?” 

“No.” The sound of his voice muffled by the shirt which was now halfway past his head. 

“You sure?”

“Yes.” He finally got the shirt over his head and shoved it down his chest. He tried to glare at her but judging from the smirk on her face it made no impression at all. “I’m injured. You can’t laugh at me.” He changed tactics. “I saved your son from getting hurt.” 

Her eyes softened immediately. She stepped up to him and stopped in front of him. From his position sitting on the edge of the bed he had to look up at her. “I know.” She looked down into his soft green eyes. She cupped his cheek. “Thank you.” She caressed his slightly rough jaw with her thumb. Once again he leaned into her touch. He surprised her when he leaned his forehead against her stomach. 

“Thank you for taking care of me.” His voice muffled by her shirt. 

“Always.” She ran her hand through his hair.   
“My head still hurts.” 

“I know.” She stepped back. He let out a soft whine when she did. She handed him his pain medication and a glass of water. She took the glass back from him and helped him lay down. She pulled the sheets over him making sure he wouldn’t get cold. “Sleep well, Rafael.”

His hand reached for her as she stepped away. “Don’t leave.”

“I’ll be right back. Sleep.”

He reluctantly let her go, trusting her that she would come back. Olivia returned expecting Rafael to be fast asleep. She quietly crawled into bed. Lying on her side she watched him. He was watching her just as closely as she was him. He lay his hand between them, waiting for her to grab it which she did. “Liv.” He whispered roughly, caught by his emotions. 

She moved closer till she could wrap her arm around him. “I know.” Her feelings were just as strong. But this wasn’t the time for any declarations. Not when he wasn’t feeling well and she couldn’t be sure if it was just a moment of vulnerability because he was hurt or if he really felt something for her. “Sleep.” She whispered.

Rafael leaned in and brushed her lips with his lightly. Her light gasp delighted him. “Sweet dreams, Liv.” He wrapped his arm around her, snuggled closer and closed his eyes. 

“Sweet dreams, Rafael.” 

It was pain that woke him up. His head still hurt, but the real pain was in his hand. He opened his eyes and spotted the source. Olivia was lying on her side, her back towards him. His lower arm and hand were trapped underneath her. He really didn’t want to wake her up, but he needed to. The pain was too much. He tried to wiggle his arm free but it only made the pain worse. 

“Liv.” He whispered. He waited a moment, but she wasn’t waking up. “Liv.” He tried again, this time louder. Still it wasn’t enough to wake her up. With his other hand he shook her shoulder, calling her name once more. 

“Raf?” Her voice was rough. Remembering what had happened the previous day she sat up and turned on the light. “You okay?” She was concerned, expecting that maybe his head ache had worsened. “Do you need to go to the hospital?”

He blinked, needing a moment to adjust to the sudden bright light. As soon as Olivia had moved he’d been able to free his hand. Just like her he sat up to and cradled his injured hand in the other. “I’m okay. It’s just my hand.” 

Olivia was surprised. His hand, though also quite bruised, hadn’t been bothering him as much as his head. Or at least so she thought. “What’s wrong?” She turned towards him. She immediately noticed his sleep tousled hair and couldn’t stop her smile. She enjoyed seeing him like this, seeing him so unkept. She quickly noticed the grimace on his face. Clearly he was in pain. “Tell me.”

“Can you get me some more painkillers?” 

“Of course.” She got out of bed and left him alone to get his medication. A few minutes later she returned. She got up into the bed and handed him his painkiller. She put her hand on his leg and watched him. 

“I’m okay, Liv.” He said once more to reassure her. He felt her watching him. He put his glass down and turned to her. “Really.”

“Did I hurt you?” 

“You didn’t.” He watched how she tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes at him. She didn’t believe him. “It was nothing. You were sleeping. It just happened to be that my arm was trapped underneath you.” 

“Sorry.” She apologized though she wasn’t really at fault.

“Lay back down with me.” He wanted to hold her close again. He lay back down on the bed, watched and waited for her to join him. He watched her turn the light back off again and shimmy down the bed till she was next to him. “Come here.” He raised his arm, wanting her to lie down against his side so he could wrap his arm around her. 

Olivia hesitated. “I don’t want to hurt you again.” 

“You won’t.” When she still didn’t move he tried again. “Please, I just want to hold you close.” 

She wanted that just as much and so she found her spot against his side. She rested her head on his chest, slung her hand across his waist and slid her feet against his. Rafael immediately wrapped his arm around her, resting his injured hand on her waist. He turned his head and kissed her forehead. It didn’t take long for both of them to fall asleep again.


End file.
